War of The Families
by lilmickey2008
Summary: While her boyfriend is still in a coma, Miley has to deal with Michael's family, who is less than happy to see her. Not to worry though, her own family is here for a visit, or will they make things worse?
1. Painful Reminders and First Arrivals

**AN: Well, this story takes place right after "The Choice". Just to sum things up a little bit, Michael is still in a coma, and it is about a few weeks after he went into said coma. Well, now that the little confusion is cleared up, let's continue.**

**Chapter One: Painful Reminders and First Arrivals**

"Thank you everyone! You have been a wonderful audience!" Hannah said, giving her grateful and farewell bow to the cheering fans. She gave one last wave, and began her trek back to her dressing room. She was looking forward to relaxing back in her dressing room and then her hotel room with her boyfriend, Michael. She was glad that he was in her life, and she knew that he felt the same way about her.

"Michael? I'm back." Hannah said, opening the door to her dressing room. "Man, I am exhausted, I can't wait for us to get back to the hotel to relax and-"

Then the reality hit her. Michael wasn't there, he was back in Malibu, still in a coma. She took a seat in the couch in the room, and put her face in her hands. She knew why he wasn't there with her, and it was all because she decided to cheat on him with her ex-boyfriend. She let Travis, the ex in this situation, down easily and said that she still loved Michael. The fact that he wasn't here was the reality that she helped caused his pain and coma and she was going to suffer through this alone.

"Man, what did I do?" Hannah said sadly.

* * *

Miley got back to her hotel, and threw her stuff in the corner. She went into the bathroom, and quickly changed into her pajamas, and got ready for bed. She wrapped her hair up in a ponytail, and climbed into the bed alone. She looked over at the empty space beside her and the terrible feeling that she had only got worse.

"Michael, I miss you." Miley said, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Christian." Lilly asked him as he sat in the Stewart's home. While Charles was at the hospital with Michael, Melody had to stay with Robby Ray, an experience that was taken with a grain of salt.

"Yes?" Christian answered, acknowledging her presence.

"I was wondering, how long is Michael going to be out for?" Lilly asked him.

"Well, that is going to be a real hard question to be answered." Christian answered. "I have seen this kid come back from a lot worse, but then again, who knows what this kid can do."

"Yeah, hey, when is your grandmother and cousin coming out here?" Lilly asked.

"Tomorrow." Christian said.

"So do they know what happened to Michael and what Miley did to him?" Oliver asked, joining the conversation.

"Oh, yeah." Christian said. "They know what she did, and Marie especially is looking forward to having a chat with her."

"You really think that she is going to talk to Miley?" Oliver asked him.

"No, she is going to beat her ass, and I am talking about my grandmother, of course." Christian said.

"She's that bad, huh?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, she is. And when Hurricane Rachel arrives, I am going to be a ghost, because she speaks her mind, and it is going to be hell."

"What is she like?" Lilly asked.

"When you see her, don't let her height fool you. She will fight anybody, and she can be a real piece of work sometimes." Christian said, running his hand through his hair.

"Really?" Oliver asked Christian in total disbelief.

"Really. That's why I am gone before she gets here." Christian answered her again.

Before Oliver could say another word, there was a horn honking outside. And Christian, Oliver, and Lilly looked outside, and saw that Robby Ray has arrived back from the airport with his mother, or Mamaw as she was called. Robby Ray dragged the luggage towards the door, and Christian opened it, only to be knocked over by the luggage that Mamaw threw at him.

"Thanks hon."She said walking right past Christian. Robby Ray came in as well, and dumped some more luggage onto Christian.

_Well, this is going to be a really fun time, isn't it? _Christian thought to himself.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Mamaw asked.

"She isn't due back to tomorrow morning." Robby Ray answered.

"So, where is that boyfriend of hers?" Mamaw asked in a voice that made it clear that she and Michael were not on good terms. As for why that was, there wasn't a clear reason, or a good one for that matter.

"He's in a coma in the hospital, or did you bother to check about that?" Christian said from under the pile of suitcases.

"What he meant to say was that Michael is in the hospital, and he won't be out for a while." Robby Ray said, interrupting Christian before he can be heard, and shooting the teen a dirty look as well.

"Fine, I might as well kill some time until Miley gets back from performing." Mamaw said, heading upstairs. When she was out of view and earshot, Robby Ray turned to Christian with an angry look on his face.

"Robby Ray, don't you even try to start with me." Christian said. "She's your mom and all, and I respect that, but the minute that she tries to start in on Michael, I am going to fire back.

"Christian, just keep it cool." Robby Ray said, "I promise that she isn't that bad."

Christian turned to Lilly and Oliver, and they nodded both of their heads in disagreement.

"Well, I hope that you are right about that." Christian said. "I really do hope so."

Just as they were talking, Michael's relatives were close to arriving, and they are bringing hell with them.

* * *

**AN: Well, next time, Michael's sister and grandmother arrive, and they meet Miley and her friends and family. It won't be a friendly visit though. Read and see what I mean...**


	2. Meeting of The Families

**AN: Well Miley arrives home, and comes to find her very own grandmother Mamaw waiting for her, as well as Michael's sister Marie and grandmother Rachel. Needless to say, this is going to be a very interesting meeting between the two.**

**Chapter Two: Meeting of The Families **

Miley quietly entered the hospital room in which Michael was staying. The minute that she saw him, laying there in his bed, not moving an inch, being in the comatose sate that he was in, Miley literally had to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. This was the first time that she saw him ever since she told him that she cheated on him with her ex boyfriend. She knew that when she saw him that it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, but she couldn't bare to see him in a state like this.

"Michael..." Miley whispered, taking his lifeless hand into hers. "I am so sorry for what I did to you. It was a big mistake, and I know who I should be with, and it is you. Michael, I love you."

Miley wiped away some tears that she was shedding, and gave him a kiss goodbye. She cleared some of the hair out of his face, and left him, feeling a little better, but not a lot better.

She had to get home, because Mamaw and Michael's own family are waiting for her there.

* * *

Christian was sitting in Charles and Michael's living room, waiting for Charles to get back with his sister and grandmother. Sonny was sitting next to him, and Jackson and Melody were on the opposite end of the living room.

"So, what is your grandmother Rachel like?" Sonny asked Christian.

"For starters, she's like half of my size, and she is a real character." Christian answered.

"Character how?" Jackson asked.

"She swears like a sailor, and the fact that Miley cheated on Michael is going to put her in a really bad mood." Melody said.

"Melody, when did you meet her?" Sonny asked.

"About a few months before Michael moved out here." Melody answered Sonny. "I went over there with Michael, and she was really nice to me, treated me as if I was one of her own grand kids. She is an eccentric person, that is for damn sure.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Sonny said. Christian got up, and walked over to the window.

"You don't have to wait any longer, because here they come right now." Christian said. Almost on cue, Jackson, Melody, and Sonny scrambled towards the window where Christian was standing and looking out of, and stared at the three coming out of the truck. They saw Charles gathering suitcases out of the trunk of the truck, Marie standing there with her hair in a ponytail, wearing some jeans and a regular sized t-shirt. Then they saw Michael's grandmother. She was short, but she had an atmosphere about her that said that she was someone not to be messed with at all. She wore a pair of black jeans, some sneakers, and a St. Louis Rams jersey. Even though she was their grandmother, she didn't look to be out of her 40's, early 50's.

"Okay, here she comes." Melody said as Rachel, Charles, and Marie walked towards the house.

"See ya." Christian said.

"No you stay, because this is your family just as it is mine." Melody said, dragging Christian back into the living room just as they opened the door...

* * *

Miley stood outside her front door, just taking a deep breath as she prepared to enter the home. She was worn out from the air travel, and the visit to Michael in the hospital. She wanted to just go inside, and go to sleep, but of course, she wasn't going to get that. Not even a second after she opened the door, she was smothered by a big hug from a blonde woman.

"Miley, it's good to see you. Sorry to hear about your boyfriend. Darling, how are you feeling?" The southern voice belonging to her Aunt Dolly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Miley said, breaking out of the hug that Aunt Dolly had her in.

"Well, what's been going on with you lately?" Mamaw said, walking over.

"Nothing really, just traveling and performing." Miley answered.

"Well, it is good to see you, hon." Aunt Dolly said. All Miley could do was smile. She had a lot on her mind, especially her boyfriend Michael, who was still in a coma and on life support as she sat there, having a good time with her own family.

* * *

"So, how is my grandson?" Rachel asked her family.

"Well, he is on life support, but he is alive." Charles said, as he and Marie sat at their kitchen table.

"Well, what about that cheating bitch Miley? Is Michael still with her?" Marie asked from the kitchen counter.

"Man, nothing gets past you, does it?" Charles asked his sister. "About that, I don't know. Right when he was going to make his decision, he went out, and Melody found her the very next morning."

"So, Miley cheated on him, didn't she?" Rachel asked them. "Well, I am really looking forward to meeting her and making her acquaintance."

"Grandma, you aren't going to make a scene when you see her, are you?" Charles groaned.

"Come on, you know me. Would I do something to cause embarrassment to my grandson's girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"That is a yes, a definite yes." Marie said, looking back at the two of them.

"Bah, what would the two of you know?" Rachel said, leaving the room.

* * *

Miley literally dragged herself across the street to Michael's home, knowing that she was walking into a possible hornet's nest. She didn't expect them to be friendly towards her. As a matter of fact, she was almost counting on them not being friendly to her.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Soon enough, Melody answered.

"Oh, hi Miley." Melody said in a emotionless tone. They were still friends, but needless to say, after Miley cheated on her stepbrother, their friendship is a strained one.

"Hi, can I come in, I need to talk to you." Miley said.

"Fine, but Marie and Rachel are here, and they are heading out soon to see Michael, anyway." Melody said, stepping aside so that Miley could come inside.

Miley was going to talk to Melody, but out came Rachel, carrying a glass of hot tea. Once she spotted Miley, her smile left, and her blank expression returned.

Miley walked over, and greeted her with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Miley, Michael's girlfriend, and you must be his grandmother." Miley said, holding her hand out, expecting Rachel to shake it, which didn't happen. Rachel set her cup of tea down, and looked up towards Miley.

"So," Rachel began, "You are the flat chested bitch that cheated on my grandson, aren't you?"

* * *

**AN: Well, that is a good place to stop. See what happens when Rachael and Mamaw mix it up. R&R!**


	3. Rachel vs Mamaw Round One

**AN: Well, Miley met Michael's grandmother Rachel, and it was an interesting meeting to say the least. Well, that conversation is still going on, so let's join the work in progress shall we?**

**Chapter Three: Rachel vs. Mamaw Round One**

Miley was taken aback at what the little lady before her just said. She was shocked, but after that initial feeling left her, she grew very angry. Rachel just stared at her like nothing was really happening.

"Excuse me?" Miley said growing very angry. "I didn't catch that."

"Really? Well, let me repeat that." Rachel said. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before talking again. "I called you a flat chested bitch. There. Did you hear me that time?"

"Yeah, it amazed me that someone as short as you could be able to make so much noise." Miley stated.

"Whatever, height didn't stop you from spreading your legs for some stranger, did it?" Rachel shot back.

"Look, I am sorry about that and I even apologized to Michael for it." Miley said, but that didn't change Rachel's mood, as a matter of fact, that made things worse if anything.

"Well, I can see that this won't end in a civil way." Rachael said. "So let me say this politely as possible. You have the nerve to bring your sorry ass over here and think we are going to be all nice and friendly with you, but after what you did to Michael, we can't let that go. When you wrong one of us, you wrong all of us. So finally, I will tell you this. You can leave one of two ways. You walk out that door, or I will bounce you across the street."

"Miley, let's go." Melody said. "She will kick your ass, she might be old, but she can still fight with the best of them."

Miley gave Rachel one last look, and left the house, followed by Melody.

"Charles, Marie! I need more tea!" Rachel called, as if nothing had just happened.

"Grandma, you are one crazy lady, you know." Charles said.

"You better keep that to yourself, because I have a feeling that Miley might be coming back with friends, or her family." Rachel said, taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

Miley entered her house with an angry scowl on her face. Melody was close behind, trying to stifle a laugh all the while.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Aunt Dolly asked as the two made their way up the steps.

"I met Michael's grandmother, and I thought that she was going to be nice to me, boy was I wrong." Miley said.

"Well, what did she say?" Mamaw asked.

"She called me a 'flat chested bitch'." Miley said. Aunt Dolly and Mamaw looked at her as if she was lying, but Melody nodded, confirming the truth behind what she said.

"Where is she?" Mamaw asked, in a voice that meant that she was ready for a fight. Miley pointed across the street. Mamaw went out the door, and across the street.

"Oh god, here we go." Melody said as she, Miley, and Aunt Dolly followed her out.

* * *

Mamaw furiously was beating on the door, and soon enough, Marie answered the door.

"Well, can I help you?" Marie asked her.

"Where is Rachel?" Mamaw asked.

"Why? What's it to you?" Marie asked back at her.

"She insulted my granddaughter and I want to talk to her face to face." Mamaw asked. "Now, where is she?"

Mamaw looked in the background, and saw the small elderly woman enter the scene. Rachel sat down her glass, and walked over to Mamaw. Needless to say, she wasn't afraid of her, and she knew the exact reason why she was over here.

"Here I am, what do you want?" Rachel asked.

"Look here small fry." Mamaw said, poking her in the chest. "You have no right to insult my granddaughter the way you did. Now you better apologize to her."

"No." Rachel said. "I refuse to apologize to that no talented tramp you call a granddaughter for a reason. That little bitch slept with someone else, and she came over here as if we were going to be friendly towards her. Now when Michael wakes up, she is going to have to explain what and why she did what she did. Until then, get out and don't ever come back."

"Maybe if your grandson could satisfy her, maybe she wouldn't have strayed, did you think of that?" Mamaw said. Before she said that, Rachel turned and walked away, but when she heard Mamaw say that about her grandson, she stopped walking, and turned to face her.

"Let me explain something to you." Rachel said. "I might be small, and I am old. But don't you think for a minute that you are intimidating me. I will not hesitate to put you out cold if I wanted to, so before you shoot off your mouth again, take a moment and ask yourself, is it worth getting my ass kicked in front of all of these people?"

"You wouldn't dare, small fry." Mamaw said. "That why your piece of trash grandson is dead in a hospital.

"She is toast." Christian said, overlooking the situation from the top of the steps with Sonny and Melody.

"You want a fight? You got one." Rachel said.

"Good, give me your-"

POW.

Before Mamaw could finish her sentence, she was on the ground, out cold.

"Well, that wasn't much of a fight now, was it?" Rachel said. "You. The blonde with the big breasts. Take this grandma back to the home, unless you want some too.

"No..." Aunt Dolly said. She grabbed Mamaw, and began to drag her back to the Stewart residence.

Rachel sighed, and looked back at all of the deadpan looks on the faces of the family members.

"What?" Rachel said innocently.

* * *

**AN: Only a few more chapters remain, and the next one is going to be a dozy. Keep reading to find out what happens next. **


	4. Things My Grandmother Knows

**AN: Well, Mamaw met Rachel, and she also met Rachel's fist. Now as if things can't get any more interesting, Miley gets into a one on one meeting with Rachel, and that reveals some things that Miley didn't know about Michael. Just what is it that Rachel knows about him...**

**Chapter Four: Things My Grandmother Knows**

Well, this was turning out to be a very interesting visit, isn't it ladies and gentlemen? Miley sat in her room, hearing the entire commotion going on downstairs. It seems that Rachel hit Mamaw in her face, and from what Miley experienced from her brief meeting with Michael's grandmother Rachel, it didn't take much to set her off. Miley sighed, and she really had enough of this whole episode. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, all she wanted was some peace and quiet. As she walked past her bickering family and out the front door, she realized where she was going. She figured that seeing Michael was going to give her some peace and quiet at least.

* * *

Miley walked into the hospital, and straight towards Michael's room. She walked the short way there, and straight towards his hospital room. Once she rounded the corner, she saw a familiar head of aging off color hair. It seems that Rachel had beat Miley there. Miley slowly turned to leave, but Rachel knew that she was there.

"Don't leave. Come in, I have to talk to you any way." Rachel said, her eyes not leaving her grandson. Miley sighed, and entered the hospital room, but sitting on the opposite side of the room from Rachel, knowing that she could reach out and attack Miley as well.

"How's he doing?" Miley asked, both out of concern for Michael's well being, and the fact that she wanted to break the uncomfortable silence that was in the home.

"No real change." Rachel said, wiping Michael's face. Miley sighed, and took a seat right next to Michael's bed, opposite of Rachel.

"Why did you cheat on Michael? What did he do that was so bad that you slept with someone else?" Rachel asked her. Miley was taken aback at this question, she knew that question was going to come up, but she didn't expect it to be from her. When Miley opened her mouth to answer her, Rachel stopped her.

"And let me tell you right now. 'I don't know' as an answer isn't going to cut it." Rachel said. Miley nodded, and looked at her right in the eyes.

"There isn't a good reason as to why I did what I did." Miley answered. "I drove him into this coma, and he might never come out of it. He might not ever know how sorry I am, or that I love him so much."

"Let me tell you something." Rachel said. "About a few days after he moved out here, he called me and told me that he hated it here. I told him to not worry, and something might happen that will make him want to stay out there, and it did. He met you. The way that he talked about you, how I could feel and hear the happiness in his voice whenever he talked about you. The reason that you two got along so well was that you two could relate to each other.

"What else did Michael tell you about me?" Miley asked the grandmother.

"You both lost your mothers when you were young." Rachel said. "The thing about Michael was that he had a different father from Charles and Marie. He was loved the same way, though. I remember the day that Lora died. Michael was sitting in the hospital, his head bandaged from the gunshot he got there, and he was crying, asking where his mom was. We knew what happened to her, and Charles and Marie was the one who told him that she was not coming back. That was the hardest thing they had to do, and it was the most traumatic moment of his life."

"Michael never told me how he got over that." Miley said.

"He didn't." Rachel answered. "After what happened that day, anyone who is human would never get over that, and I don't blame him one bit, but when the day comes, I can say that he was the greatest grandson that I have ever had."

"Rachel, when will he come to?" Miley asked, looking over him.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to when that will be." Rachel told her. She got up, and went to the door. Right when she got in the door frame, she stopped walking and looked back at Miley.

"This is fair warning. The fact that you cheated on Michael after you said that you loved him was a spit in the face of all of us." Rachel began. "Don't think for a minute that crying and saying you are sorry will make up for all of the bullshit that you put him through. Your family might be able to stick by your side and forget what you did and they might not confront you about it, but we can't let that go and never will let that go. Remember, you still have Michael to face about what you did to him."

Miley just stood there as Rachel left the hospital room. Miley looked back at the blonde teen sleeping in the bed. He looked at peace, ironically enough, after everything that happened to him.

"I love you." Miley whispered into Michael's ear. She leaned over, and gave Michael a soft kiss. She went over to the window sill, and took a seat on it, watching the street below the room. Miley gave a teary smile, before she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading!**


	5. He Has Awoken

**AN: This is the final chapter of this story, and someone decides to show their face...**

**Chapter Five: He Has Awoken**

Miley felt as though Michael wasn't going to make it. He was the strongest out of all of their family members, and it was well known that he could almost beat anything, but she feared that this was something that even he couldn't beat. She was going to lose the best thing that could have ever happened to her, and it was all because of one stupid mistake that she made with her former boyfriend.

She hated what she did, and now Michael was going to die before she could tell him how sorry she was.

* * *

After bidding farewell to her Aunt Dolly and Mamaw, Miley, Oliver and Lilly decided to walk around the nearby mall in an attempt to get Miley's mind off of what could, and in this situation, most likely would happen. She was very depressed, and almost anything could not snap Miley out of the funk that she was in.

"Come on Miley, I'm sure that he's gonna pull through, he always does." Lilly said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, he's a fighter, and he is gonna beat this easily." Oliver said confidently.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I think I know what is going to happen." Miley said. She hoped that she was wrong, but in reality, she knew that she wasn't.

* * *

Miley and Lilly were walking towards Michael's home, and surprisingly enough, there was a 20 year old with long red hair in a ponytail standing there on their front porch.

"Um, can I help you?" Miley asked the man. He turned around, and looked directly at Miley. He took off his glasses, and placed them in his pocket.

"Well, it seems that you and Lilly have finally made it here." William said.

"How do you know us, and who are you?" Miley asked the man again.

"My name is William, and I heard about what you did to Michael." William said. "Don't worry, I am not here to judge, because Michael is going to do that when he wakes up."

"Whoa, what gives you the right to-"

"I have the right to judge because you hurt someone who never will hurt you the way you did to him." William said, interrupting what Miley was going to say. "Let me say this. You probably killed Travis, because when Michael wakes up, he is going to go gunning for him, you and I know that. Just think about what I said, and I will see you soon."

Miley and Lilly watched as William walked up the street, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Miley, who was that?" Lilly asked her friend.

"I don't know." Miley answered her. "I have a feeling that we are going to meet him again very soon, though."

* * *

**DARK TOURNAMENT, THREE YEARS AGO...**

_Both Michael and Yusuke Urameshi were running at top speed through the dense forest on the Hanging Neck Isle. Both he and the spirit detective felt David's spirit energy flat out disappear. Michael was flying through at break neck speed, leaving Yusuke scrambling behind him. Michael soon approached the area in which David's spirit energy was last felt._

"_Damn it, where is he?" Michael said, taking a look around. As he was scanning the area, he saw an object in the distance just as Yusuke approached him._

"_Hey, thanks for waiting for me, asshole." Yusuke said, stopping near his side._

"_Look." Michael said, pointing to what he saw a minute earlier. He motioned for the Spirit Detective to follow him, and they soon approached the object that he saw earlier. When the two saw the black hair, they soon realized that they have found their fallen friend._

"_Damn, it's David." Michael said in a whisper._

"_Shit is he alright?" Yusuke asked Michael. Michael scooped up his friend, and placed his head towards his heart. _

"_Faint heartbeat." Michael told Yusuke._

"_Michael..." David managed to squeak out._

"_What is it buddy?" Michael asked his friend._

"_Tell Alex...I love her..." David said with the last of his energy._

"_Don't worry, you are going to tell her yourself." Michael said, voice filled with false hope. _

_David just smiled, and closed his eyes. Michael shook his head sadly, and laid his fallen friend down. He took off the hooded cloak that he was wearing, and threw it over him, covering his body. Michael turned to Yusuke, anger on his face._

"_That son of a bitch Izan, he did this." Michael said. "I am going to enjoy slicing him open myself." _

"_Good, but first, we have to head back, and tell the others about what happened." Yusuke said._

_Michael nodded, but as he and Yusuke were heading back to the team's locker room..._

"_Forgetting someone?" A voice behind the two of them said._

_Michael and Yusuke both turned around, and to their shock and amazement, they saw David standing there, looking just fine, but he seemed to have grown a third eye on his forehead._

"_David? What in the hell happened to you?" Michael asked him. _

"_My demon powers." David answered him. "Koenma told me that I was a demon, and now, I have my powers. I am ready for Izan."_

"_He thinks that you are dead, so that can work to our advantage." Yusuke said._

"_How?" David asked him._

"_I know just the way." Michael said with a smile._

* * *

Michael opened his eyes, and took a look around. The last thing he remembered was passing out on his bathroom floor, but how did he get here, And more importantly, where was Miley?

"She's coming." A voice said from the room. Michael's eyes scanned the room, and saw a familiar friend sitting on the window ledge.

"David? What are you doing here?" Michael croaked.

"I am here to see how my friend is doing, and to tell you that the band is getting back together." David said with a smile on his face.

"Where am I? Why am I in the hospital?" Michael asked his friend.

"Dude, you were out for a couple of months." David answered. "Do you know what happened?"

"The last thing I remembered was Miley telling me that she cheated on me with her ex Travis and then-" Michael stopped dead suddenly. The moment he mentioned Travis, he felt that anger and rage build up inside of him.

Michael moved towards the window, and held out his hand. David hopped away just as it shattered into a million pieces. David looked up to see Michael slipping on his jeans and a t-shirt. Almost in a flash, his friend was flying through the sky in a blur.

"Damn." David said. He wrapped his cloak around him tightly, and made to keep up with his friend.

* * *

Travis was unable to get Miley out of his mind. He had to see her one last time. He found himself on her front porch, and he gently knocked on the front door. A brunette answered it.

"Great, what the hell do you want?" Melody answered.

"Is Miley here?" Travis asked politely.

Melody looked behind her, and stepped aside. Miley walked up to him, and she motioned for him to follow her outside.

"What?" Miley said.

"Look, I just wanted to know, how serious are you with this Michael guy?" Travis asked her.

"Very serious." Miley asked. "I love him."

"Do you really?" Travis asked again.

"Just what are you getting at?" Miley asked again, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Tell me that you really love him." Travis said again. He watched as Miley's expression soon changed to a horrified one.

"Miley?" Travis said, waving his hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

All Miley could do besides let out a squeak from her throat was to point behind him. Travis turned around, and saw a teen with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders dressed in faded jeans, and he had the iciest look on his face. Next to him was a teen with black medium length hair with a cloak wrapped around him.

"Take her inside." Michael told David. He nodded in agreement, and grabbed Miley by the arm, and brought her inside the home, leaving Travis and Michael alone outside, just as a cool wind blew through.

"Listen, I..."

"Shut up." Michael told Travis. "Nothing you can say will stop me from inflicting as much pain as I possibly can onto you."

"Look, man, I'm sorry about what happened, and I hope that you can forgive me." Travis said.

_Oh yeah, he's finished now._

_Mind your business, David._

_Alright, don't kill him, we have a mission that needs your help._

_This won't take long._

Michael looked down at Travis, and in one quick motion, flew in and delivered a flurry of punches, and Travis felt them all, well, at least the first one. After the first punch landed, Travis was out cold. Michael stopped to watch Travis fall to the ground.

Michael walked over, and looked down at Travis, and as if he was going to finish him off, he decided that it wasn't worth it.

_Let's go._

_Wait, aren't you going to finish off Travis?_

_No, it's not worth it._

_Alright, let's roll._

* * *

Miley looked up, and both Michael and David were long gone. Miley and Lilly ran outside, and looked around. They saw no sign of the two.

"Where are they?" Melody asked.

"I don't know, they just disappeared." Miley answered. "I really do hope Michael is alright, though."

As they both stood there, Miley couldn't help but think that there was something else, and something big brewing...

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I am going to end the story there, because I have something else in mind for these two. Well, wait and see what happens...**


End file.
